Silent Abuse
by crazyanimelover326
Summary: Mikan is a girl with an inferior complex. Why? She is abused by her mother. When she gets transfered to Gakuen Alice she doesn't talk to anybody. Can Natsume change that? NxM a little RxH 16,787 words!
1. Chapter 1

Mikan and gang- 15 Tsubasa, Misaki- 17

I do not own Gakuen Alice

Mikan's Pov

"Mikan, now you are going to get it! You did another thing wrong!" my mother shouted at me, taking out her whip. She used to be kind and generous. I still love her but I can't stand this abuse. It all started 7 years ago.

Flashback

"Let's go to the park today. It is really nice out." My mother said with a smile. I nodded my head as I put on my shoes. My father was prepared already.

"Are you ready yet, Mikan?" my father asked me.

"Yes, otou-san, we can go now." I said grabbing my father and mother's hands. We started walking down the street. We arrived at the park calmly and happily. We had discussed things in the range of hobbies to friends. I saw the ice cream truck come by.

"I am going to go get an ice cream. Would you like one?" I asked. They shook their heads as I started running off. The ice cream truck started moving so I ran to catch up to it.

"You should get back and forget about the ice cream!" my father yelled when he saw me almost around the corner. I started running back towards him. While I was crossing the street I saw the ice cream truck. I was always a clutzy person. I started jumping up and down happily, forgetting that I was in the middle of the street. I tripped over my shoe laces. I saw a car speeding up towards me.

"Mikan!" I heard my father and mother scream. My father jumped onto the road and pushed me away from the street. The car smashed into him. The driver just happened to be drunk and the people behind him were too so they ran him over as well. All you could see was blood from his body, drenching all over the floor.

"OTOU-SAN, NO!" I yelled. My mother rushed up to me. By the time we got him to the hospital, it was too late. When we arrived home, my mother was furious. I went upstairs to my room to put my things away. I came down again because I heard things falling and smashing.

"You, it was you who did this to me." she yelled with a china plate in her hand. She threw it at me. I was never one to have fast reflexes, so it hit me with a direct shot.

"Okaa-san, what is wrong?" I asked shielding myself from the china she was throwing at me.

"What do you mean, what is wrong? You killed the only one that loved me. You killed him and you will pay!" she yelled. She started choking me, but we heard the doorbell. She put me down and walked towards the door. I flew to my room and cried. I cried my heart out. Ever since then, my mother has abused me about everything I do wrong.

Flashback End

My mother finished whipping me and I ran up to my room. I cried, like I always did after a whipping. I just couldn't stop the habit of doing nothing and just crying after letting her abuse me. I cried myself to sleep.

Next Day Mikan's POV Still

I got up in the morning at my usual time. I got ready quickly and made my way towards the door. My mother was in the kitchen as I grabbed an apple for a quick breakfast.

"What do you think you are doing?!" she yelled.

"I wanted to eat breakfast, okaa-san." I said quietly.

"Those were new apples, and now they are infected by a filthy person like you. When you get back, you are getting the whipping of your life." She said. I started walking away with the apple still in my hand. She came up to me and slapped my hand.

"Leave the apple. You are not having breakfast." She said. The apple fell out my hand and I ran out of the house. Who knew what she would do to me since I dropped that apple on the floor? When I was close to the public park, I slowed down. I lived far from the school in a small alley. I approached my school. I quickly shuffled into homeroom after getting everything I needed from my locker.

"*Mikan Sakura to the office*" I heard over the loud speaker.

"Who is Mikan Sakura?" everyone in my classroom was asking each other. I got up and walked out the door. They didn't notice that I walked out because I was invisible to everybody at the school.

"You called me Mr. Kimoto?" I said as I arrived at the office. I saw him sitting at his desk, but he wasn't alone. Next to him were two men, one with blonde hair and purple eyes and the other wearing all black and a white mask.

"Mikan, you are transferring schools." He said. My eyes widened.

"Why, my mother didn't sign any transfer forms." I questioned.

"Relax, Mikan. I am Anju Narumi. I am going to be your teacher at Alice Academy." The man with blonde hair said.

"You mean the Alice Academy for rich and smart kids?" I asked him.

"Yes, but they are different. I shall explain that to you when we arrive at the school. Right now, though, we are sending you home to inform your mother and start packing. We are taking you to the school right away. We will be at your house at 10." He answered. It was 8, so I had 1 hour to get whipped and one hour to pack. There was not much to do. I walked off with my eyes wide.

At Mikan's House Still Mikan's POV

"Okaa-san, I am home. I have some news." I said walking into my house.

"What is it and make it quick because you are going to get a whipping for leaving school." She said coldly to me.

"The principal wants me to transfer to Alice Academy. The representatives will be here at 10 to pick me up." I said. She got up and took out her whip. She started whipping me viciously.

"Mikan, you are so useless! You don't care about your mother in any way! You know that we can't afford that school and you still fill out transfer forms by yourself! You little bitch! First you drop a perfect apple, and then you come home telling me I have to spend more money on you, a worthless little brat like you!" she yelled, still whipping me and now throwing china at me. I was getting cuts and bruises all over. After an hour she stopped. All I could do was cry for half an hour. My clock said 9:30 so I started packing. I didn't have much to pack so I finished in 15 minutes. I spent the rest of them finding some clothes that would cover all my bruises up so I would look presentable and not make it obvious of my abuse in front of Narumi.

"Ding Dong!" I heard. I walked down the stairs slowly, to see if my mother was calm yet. She was and she was walking to the door.

"Good day sir. You must be here to pick up my sweet daughter, Mikan. Here she is." She said pointing at me as I went down the stairwell. I smiled at Narumi.

"So, will I be seeing her again sometime?" She said sounding concerned.

"Of course you can, every Sunday, parents are allowed to enter the school and visit their child, which means you can visit her in 2 days." Narumi said. I smiled at his energy but was sad that she would be able to come and see me.

"Goodbye, okaa-san. I will miss you." I said walking out of the door. Before I left, she gave me a kiss on the forehead and a hug. I knew they really didn't mean anything. It was all just an act. She wouldn't have done that if there wasn't another person watching. I walked into a black Mercedes Benz. I had never seen such a nice car before. I sat in the car and the man from before was sitting in the driver's seat. Narumi sat in the front next to him, in the passenger's seat. For the entire trip, I looked out the window. I eventually fell asleep.

"Mikan, we are here now. Wake up please." I heard as I awoke. The door was open and I flew out of the car the minute I saw how big the place was. The place is huge!!!! How do these people afford to pay bills?!! I thought with wide eyes. He chuckled.

"Mikan, this school is protected by the government." He said.

"Why is it protected by the government?" I asked quietly, still stunned at the school but calming down now and not look as surprised as earlier.

"This school is not only for smart people, but people that have a natural and special ability." He said with a smile still placed on his face.

"S-So do I have a special ability?" I said still quietly but pointing to myself. He nodded. I wasn't the type of person that was big on words since people always thought of me as invisible.

"Your abilities are nullification and SCE." He said. I gave him a confused look.

"If you have the nullification alice, nobody's alice can harm you. SCE stands for steal-copy-erase. You can steal, copy, or erase somebody's alice, as well as do all three. I don't think you should tell many people about that one though, because they will probably crowd away from you." He said scratching the back of his head at the last part. I nodded my head.

"So where will I be sleeping?" I asked looking down at my shoes.

"I will give you a tour of the campus grounds and then we will see the high school principal." He said. He started walking as I followed.

I nodded shyly and quietly. He nodded his head at me and continued to walk. I left my things in my special room dorm and got my unlimited rabbit card. The high school principal gave it to me as a gift, but I don't know why he would. I took a bus to a place called central town and bought a lot of long sleeved shirts. I stayed in my dorm for the rest of the day organizing everything.

Next Day Mikan's POV Still (I should start switching POVs soon.)

"Okay class, we have a new student. Her name is Mikan Sakura. Natsume, you will be her partner. Free period." I heard Narumi say to the class. Everyone was ignoring him when I walked in. I just took the lonely seat in the back of the classroom. I took out a book that I bought when I was shopping in Central Town. It was too loud for me so I walked out of the classroom. For a second I thought I saw the class staring at me. I went outside and sat at a sakura tree that was outside of my homeroom. I climbed up the tree and sat on its branch. I finished reading my book before first period ended. I walked back into the classroom. They stared at me again as I walked in but only for a second. That's awkward cuz I am usually never noticed. I'm so used to it now.

Lunch Hotaru's POV

I want to know who that new girl is. She didn't try to talk to anybody. It is just not normal to act that way. I grabbed my lunch and went to my table.

"What is that girl's name?" I asked Yuu.

"I think I heard Narumi say her name was Mikan Sakura. I find that she is very interesting the way she didn't talk to anybody. It was weird that she didn't even notice Natsume." He said in response to my question.

"I see, I am going to follow her after classes." I said.

"Would you like to come with me?" I asked. He shook his head. Yuu never gets into trouble and I don't think he wants to start now by stalking the new girl. She was sitting at an empty table. I wasn't about to just get up and go talk to her.

After All The Classes Still Hotaru's POV

I got up on my duck scooter when classes ended. I decided that the safest way to follow her outside of the buildings is through my scooter since she wouldn't be able to hear anything. I followed her on the duck scooter until we arrived at the dormitories. I got down and placed the scooter in my invisible-to-everyone-else-but-me bag. With my blackmailing skills, it was very easy for me to follow her without being noticed. She went all the way up to the 4th floor. That floor was only for special students. I wonder what she is doing up there? Once she closed the door behind her, I walked up to the door and listened for anything she might say.

"BANG, BANG, BANG. Why can't I be invisible like before?!" she yelled at herself. My guess was that she was banging her head on the door yelling at herself because the door was vibrating. I walked away, knowing enough information for the day. I wrote down the information:

Name: Mikan Sakura

Age: 15 obviously because she is in our class

Class: Special

Note: Wants to be invisible.

My work was done for the day and it was time to go to the lab.

Next Day Mikan's POV (It is Saturday! Know that I am not good at keeping track of dates.)

I woke up at 10 today. Thank the lord that there aren't any classes on Saturdays at this school. I should get up and go shopping for more long sleeved shirts and pants. I hope nobody notices me. It is summer and everyone would be wondering why I wear long sleeved shirts and long pants. I couldn't possibly tell them that I was abused by my mother ever since I was 13. I got ready quickly so that I could leave as soon as possible.

At Central Town

I walked around central town looking for a place to shop. I hadn't looked entirely around the first time I came. I saw a Sexy Sweety right before my eyes. I was happy now. I walked in the store. I walked up to a saleslady.

"Excuse me, miss. I am Mikan Sakura, Kiyoko Sakura's only niece. Here is my id. I would like to know if I can go to the inventory room and look through some things." I whispered. She gasped. Everybody looked at her. I looked around to see how many people heard the gasp, and that was a lot. They soon thought it was nothing important and tended back to their business and shopping. She led me to the inventory room.

Hotaru's POV

Sumire had dragged me along with her to Sexy Sweety. I browsed around as well. I never said I didn't like their clothes anyway. I heard a gasp from a nearby saleslady. I looked back to see what the problem could be. I saw that Mikan girl standing with the saleslady. She turned back to the lady when everyone else turned around, though I was still watching. The saleslady led the Mikan girl to what seemed to be the inventory room. Later she came out with a lot of sweaters and long sleeved shirts that are a little loose, but not good for the summer over here. I raised an eyebrow. I walked towards a rack near the cash register to hear what she was saying.

"Thank you Ren-chan and don't forget not to tell anybody." Mikan said.

"No, thank you for shopping here Mikan-sama. I never thought that I would meet the only niece of Kiyoko Sakura, my boss, and the person I admire the most." The saleslady said. Mikan smiled and walked away. I was wide-eyed. Who knew that a girl that wanted to be invisible would be partially famous?

Mikan's POV

Thank the lord nobody noticed me. Ren-chan was nice. I will see her again soon. My aunt doesn't know about my mother's abusive ways. Being the niece of a business owner has its perks. I should get back now. I don't want my dorm to be a mess when my so called 'mother' gets here tomorrow. I went to my dorm and started cleaning everything up. My mother is not one for seeing a mess, but she usually made the messes and blamed it on me.

Next Day Mikan's POV Still

I looked out the window for any sign of my mother's arrival.

"Ahhh!" I yelled when I felt the cold leather whip slide harshly down my back. I turned around and saw my mother, more vicious than she had ever been. She threw a nearby plate at me next.

"Mom, why are you so angry?!" I yelled.

"Don't question me you bitchy whore! I am in debt and have an awful life all because you chose to go to a 'rich kid' school. You are nothing but a worthless nuisance!" she responded, still whipping and throwing things at me. I was shielding my eyes as much as I could, until I felt cold metal on my hands. My mother had handcuffed me, so that I wouldn't be able to block anything.

"I am not going to hit your face you whore. It will just be pure evidence of abuse if I do. Now stand up and don't move." She said fiercely yet coldly. I got up slowly and immediately fell back down with the whip she gave me. I started crying.

"Crying, are you now whore? That is the only thing you know how to do. Even if you could do more, you wouldn't be able to do those things to your poor mother, who had raised you and fed you, and took care of you." She said with an evil smirk on her face. I continued to whimper. This went on throughout the day. Non-stop whipping and broken china came my way. I was glad that I was alone on the top floor.

Next Day Homeroom Hotaru's POV

That Mikan Sakura troubled me. I always carry around extreme information on people, and yet this one wants to be invisible. I pondered the thoughts as I walked towards homeroom. I always got up early to start an invention in the classroom. I walked in and heard whimpering. I looked to the lonesome corner and on the floor was Mikan, crying what seemed to be her heart out. I walked back out and waited until I heard the whimpering and sobbing stop.

"Class, today is a free day. Enjoy the time!" Naru said skipping in and now out the door. Sumire and the rest of the gang walked over as the girl walked out with another book in her hand.

"Don't you think the new girl is weird?" Sumire asked. Everyone nodded their heads.

"She's probably a prostitute they got off the streets. I mean look at her. It is burning hot and she isn't wearing shorts and tanks. Does this girl have skin cancer or dry skin or something, cuz there is absolutely no reason why she should be wearing long sleeves and pants." Luna added on.

"She is probably partially blind too, because she didn't even greet Natsume-sama, right?" Usami said. I looked out the window and saw that Mikan was reading up on the sakura tree again. I turned back to the conversation.

"What do you think we should do?" Sumire asked Luna.

"Maybe we could get Koko to read her mind. We will figure out our plan after we hear her thoughts. She will have to eventually come back here." Luna planned.

"She is going somewhere and with all her stuff. Apparently she is not coming in this direction either." I pointed out. They all looked out the window and saw her walking away. Sumire grabbed me and started running with the rest of the class out of the door. We observed as she walked in and out of the dormitory complex. She went towards the bus stop. When the bus arrived, she got on, and so did we.

"Read her mind, Koko." Luna commanded. Koko focused and then his usual grin turned into a look of confusion.

"I can't read her mind." He said. Everyone gave an equally confused look.

"What is her alice?" Usami asked. Everyone shrugged their shoulders, including Yuu, who was dragged along as well. The bus came to a stop and the girl got off. That Mikan girl sure knew how to walk fast because by the time everyone was off, she was all the way at Sexy Sweety. They ran over to follow. We couldn't find her when we entered, and only I knew why.

Mikan's POV

I could sense and hear that everyone was following me, so I hid at Sexy Sweety. I asked Ren-chan to tell me when everyone around my age left. She did but I was cautious. I started getting used to my alices, so I copied a nearby alice. It was the invisibility alice and I walked around using it, until I got tired and laid down under a tree. I took a nap.

"Hey move." I heard as I awoke. How many times is somebody going to wake me up? I saw a drop-dead gorgeous guy standing before me. I started getting up. I wasn't going to tackle him as if I were a fangirl so I just got up and left. I could feel his crimson eyes burning through my back as I walked away. A blonde walked towards the dude. I never did get his name, but I didn't want to. He was so rude anyway. Who the hell does he think he is? Oh well, I should go to the book store and get a book to read tomorrow.

Natsume's POV

"Hey move." I said when I saw a girl sleeping at my spot. Instead of tackling me, she just got up and left the place. I stared at her wondering if she actually got a good look at me, because all the girls tackle me. This girl is different and she seems like the quiet type. I saw Ruka coming my way.

"Hey Ruka." I said as he sat down beside me.

"Did you see that girl? She didn't attack you." Ruka said. I nodded my head.

"Who is she?" I asked him. He shrugged his shoulders as we saw Imai walk by.

"Imai!" Ruka called. She turned her stoic face towards and walked over.

"What do you want?" she asked coldly.

"Do you have any information on that new girl? I have never seen her before." He said.

"I will tell you what I have if you let me take an embarrassing picture." She said. Ruka started freaking out because of her deal and Imai took the chance and took a picture.

"Imai!" he yelled again.

"Shut up. All I have is that her name is Mikan Sakura. She is 15 because she is in our class. And she is a special star." Imai said stoically. Ruka's eyes went wide, and so did mine but I didn't show it. I kept the same face on.

"That is impossible! Natsume is the only special star!" Ruka yelled.

"Not anymore. Nobody knows her alice. Koko's alice doesn't work on her, but that could be that she wasn't thinking anything at the time. Everyone wants to know her alice but they don't know that she is a special star, so you can't tell anybody until I get all the information. I also know one of her secrets but I won't tell anybody that because girls will hurdle her, and you guys wouldn't care." she said. She started walking away and Ruka was speechless. Who could this girl be?


	2. Chapter 2

Hotaru's POV

I walked towards the book café. It was actually a book store that had a café in it and not many people went there so I enjoyed stopping by. I saw the girl sitting down with a book in her hands.

"Hey." I said calmly. I knew she heard, but she didn't look up. We were practically the only ones in the entire café. I walked towards her. She got up and walked away with her head slightly tilted down, at least enough for me not to see her face. I didn't see her for the rest of the day.

Next Day Mikan's POV

"Today is ability class day my butterflies! Go off to your classes!" Narumi yelled. I left the classroom immediately. I didn't want anybody following me so I might as well get out while they don't remember me. I walked to my class right away. I really wonder what they will be like. I walked in.

"Welcome to special ability class!" I heard everybody yell. I almost fell because of surprise. Nobody had ever done that for me before.

"We want you to feel at home here. We, being the weirdo outcasts are a big family, so we want everyone to feel welcome." I heard a pink haired girl say. I looked down.

"There is that rumor. You are quiet." A boy with green eyes and purple hair said. I should say thank you. But I'm too shy. But I don't want to get off on the wrong start with them. It's amazing they even threw a party for me. So I guess maybe.

"Thank you." I said very quietly.

"Yay! We got the new girl to talk!" they screamed. It was funny how excited they were about me. I giggled.

"She laughs so cute!" the kid from before said. I looked up.

"Good job! We were hyped up that we were getting a new kid. But knowing that we were the first ones to get you to talk _and_ laugh, you just brought the roof down on yourself." A guy with a star tattoo said. "My name is Tsubasa Andou. That is Misaki, the one who welcomed you, and Gin, who said you laughed cute. Welcome to special class again. Tell us about yourself." He finished.

"M-my n-name i…is M-Mikan Sa-sakura. I ha-have the nullification alice and a-am a spe-special star. I d-don't talk mu-much so I h-hope th-this c-can be my get-getaway." I stuttered out.

"We hope so." Misaki said. Tsubasa lifted me up and twirled me in circles.

"P-put me down sempai!" I stuttered, a little happy that I was getting along with everyone so far.

Tsubasa's POV

I was so happy that she felt welcome, that I picked her up and twirled her in circles.

"P-put me down senpai!" she stuttered, sounding a little happy and playful. I put her down. She and another kid started playing ring-around-the-rosie. As she was twirling, her sleeve pulled up a little, and I saw many bruises on her arm. I walked up to the two and wrapped my hand around the bruises I see, to check if I was just imagining things. She winced at my touch.

"Y-yes, Tsubasa-senpai?" she asked.

"Where did you get those bruises?" I asked seriously.

"W-what bruises?" she asked me innocently. I pulled up her sleeve to show her what I was talking about. Everyone gasped and she went wide eyed.

"Those bruises, where did you get them?" I responded. She looked down.

"I am not supposed to tell anyone, because they will probably take action." She said.

"You can tell us since we are family. We won't do anything about it unless you want us to." Misaki said. She looked up and everyone nodded their heads, including me.

"My mother whips me and throws glass at me, so it is basically abuse or some people would even say it is domestic violence. She is the cause of all my bruises. I wear long sleeves to cover them up. My mother wasn't always like this though. It started when because of my clumsiness and some drunk drivers, my father died. She tells me that he was the only one that loved her. Please don't do anything about it though. I love my mother, no matter how many times she hurts me. I love her too much, so please don't do or say anything. And don't let anybody find out." she said. I could tell that everyone admired how much she loved her mother. We nodded our heads.

"We won't do anything, but if ever you want us to, we will." I said. She smiled at us. Her smile was beautiful. Classes were over for the day so we all headed back to our dorms.

Mikan's POV

I am so glad I got that off my chest. Now I have people to talk to. I can't tell them about my other alice though. I should get to sleep though. There is regular class tomorrow.

Next Day Mikan's POV Still

"Hello class! Today is not a free day so let's get started. But first, Mikan, you do not belong there. Have a seat next to Natsume over there." Narumi-sensei said pointing to the drop-dead gorgeous guy who was very rude to me the other day. I walked over to the seat and sat down, completely ignoring him.

Natsume's POV

Now that the new girl was sitting next to me, there was no way she could avoid tackling me. I waited and waited but no pouncing came. She was sitting down, looking through the window. I saw a special kid walk by and start waving to her. She waved back with an angelic smile.

Math Class

"I would like to see how smart Mikan is. No one knows her star ranking anyway. How about you ask her to solve the question?" Luna said when Jinno was picking someone to answer the math problem on the board. Jinno nodded his head towards Mikan and she got up and walked towards the board. The question she answered was an equation that looked like a preschoolers abc's, but she got it right. Everyone was amazed at it.

"Good job Sakura-san. I didn't think you were that smart." He said with a smirk. He did this to a lot of new kids. Jinno was the teacher that loved taking stars away from students.

"I have never been able to demerit a special star student before, so you better watch out." Jinno said sharply. Everyone gasped but me, Ruka, and Imai. She sat back down. Everyone stared at her for the rest of the day until lunch.

Lunch Hotaru's POV

The other day, Mikan was sitting alone. I observed as she steered away from the empty table after she got her lunch. She sat down with the special kids.

"Now she is beyond weird." Usami said.

"Yeah she is. She completely ignored Natsume-sama's beauty! She must be completely blind instead of just partially." Sumire said. Natsume clicked his tongue from the table next to us.

"Now I really wonder what type of alice she has. How is it possible for the prostitute to be a special star and have special ability student friends? I think we should act friendly to her, so that she can tell us her secrets. And for ignoring us, we spread them all over the school." Luna schemed. They got up. I was going to enjoy this show.

Mikan's POV

I am glad I had people to talk to now. I was sitting with the special class students just listening to the conversations more than starting them.

"Hey Mikan." I heard from behind me. I could tell that it was my classmates, since they were the only other people that new my name besides the special class.

"How about you ditch the stupid special ability students and come join us." They said. All my friends were looking at me. I mouthed to my friends that I was not leaving and ignored my classmates. I hoped they would leave. But they stayed.

"If you don't understand why you are still here it is because she is not leaving, so you can go." One of my friends said. The girl named Luna gasped.

"A special star shouldn't be talking to the special class. Mikan what class are you in?" Luna asked.

"She is in special class so she belongs with us." Tsubasa-senpai said.

"That is impossible! There is no way that a special star can be in special class!" Luna screamed. Everyone was looking at our table.

"Maybe it could be because her alice is rare." Tsubasa said in a teasing manner because he knew it and she didn't. This girl is going to blow up any second now.

"Then what is her alice?" she asked now calm.

"It is not my decision to tell." Tsubasa answered. Luna looked at me. I continued looking away and completely ignored her.

"Answer me you piece of trash!" Luna yelled at me. I gave a small whimper, remembering her. Then the smallest, and I mean the smallest chuckle that was barely audible. She sounded just like my mother. Misaki pulled her head towards me as if I was going to tell her a secret.

"She sounds like my mom. I hope she doesn't become like her. I can't stand abuse from two people. If I just ignore her, do you think she'll leave? I'm not gonna tell her anything." I whispered very softly, so that only Misaki could hear.

"Now that you mention it, why is she still here? It is obvious that you are not going to tell her anything, so it makes her seem stupid still being here." Misaki said out loud. Luna twitched. I gave another barely audible chuckle. I could tell everybody, including the teachers, were watching now. I heard stomping right after my chuckle. She must have given up. I think they are gonna boost me up with confidence in the future. But for now, I still don't think I can talk to really anybody.

Gym Natsume's POV

This girl was interesting. Nobody can really be a special star and a special class student. Everyone knows that special star is for high ranking people and special class is for useless ones. I should talk to Persona about this when I get my next mission.

"Do five laps around the field!" I heard Mr. Rogers command. I started running. Usually the people up front were me and Luna. She only ran fast to try and talk to me anyway. I started running faster once she started catching up. I did not feel like listening to sluts today. I was too busy thinking about the new girl.

"Hey Natsume!" I heard from Luna as she caught up. Oh great, the slut started a conversation. Now it would be impossible to escape.

"Did you hear what I heard? People are saying that the new girl's alice is mind reading like Koko's. That is probably why he couldn't read her mind." Luna said. I was interested at that point.

"U-um. I don't mean to di-disturb you, b-but that's n-not m-my alice." I heard from out of no where. Luna was on my right, so I looked to my left. I saw the new girl running a little ahead of us.

Mikan's POV

I don't want them to be misled. Maybe I should just correct them. It will increase my social skills to talk to people out of my group, right? I think it is that Koizumi girl that started the mind reading alice. I'll just correct specifically her. Then I'll be on my way.

"U-um. I don't mean to di-disturb you, b-but that's n-not m-my alice." I stuttered. I flashed an apologetic smile and kept running, now going ahead of them. I think my apologetic smile looked a little more sarcastic than apologetic by accident. Now I was ahead and almost done with my laps. Just two more.

"Hey new girl." I heard the drop dead gorgeous dude say. What was his name? I think it was Natsume Hyuuga. Tsubasa-sempai told me he was really popular. Might as well ignore him, cuz he might attract attention to me. That brings even higher risk of my mom being found out.

"Hey new girl, what is your alice?" Hyuuga asked me. I giggled mentally. It seems that everybody here doesn't seem to notice that I'm not going to tell anybody what my alice is. I wasn't about to tell him just because he was gorgeous, so I kept running.

"Are you being shy with me?" he asked with a suspicious look in his eyes. I shook my head slowly looking down at the grass and my sneakers. I started running faster. He caught up with me quickly, since it wasn't a very large increase in speed.

"Now you are running away from me? Are you sure you aren't being shy?" he continued discussing. I sighed mentally. Running away huh? That is all I can ever do. All I do is run away from my problems. I stopped and looked up at him not noticing the sadness showing in my eyes. The minute he saw my face, he stopped. Knowing that just staring at him wouldn't help, I continued running and finished my laps before everybody else.

Natsume's POV

I felt like she was running away from me. It looked to me like she was being shy with me.

"Now you are running away from me? Are you sure you aren't being shy?" I continued with the discussion of her being shy. If she wasn't being shy, then what was she doing? She looked at me. I stopped the minute I saw the sadness in her eyes. They were too much for me to stand. Something was wrong with this girl and I wanted to find out. There is no reason for there to be such sadness in somebody's eyes after a small question. She looked like a lost puppy. Her eyes were delved in sorrow.

Ruka started catching up to me now while I was still standing still.

"What's wrong? You just stopped in the middle of your last lap." Ruka said with curiosity and concern in his voice.

"The new girl. There was so much sadness in her eyes." I said slowly.

"What did you say?" he asked more curious than ever because my stoic expression had disappeared from my face and replaced with what seemed to be concern.

"I asked her if she was running away from me and being shy." I said just as slowly.

"That can't hurt anybody." He responded.

"I know, but she looked so sad. She looked like a little kid that got separated from her mother." I explained.

"Lets talk about it in the during homeroom. The other students are catching up with us now." Ruka said. We finished the lap and everybody finished soon after. Homeroom Natsume's POV Still

I sat on my seat regularly. Mikan came over and sat next to me. I forgot that Narumi moved her over here today. Now I need to actually get up and go to Ruka's seat instead. Oh no wait, he sits right next to her and over 1 person from me. This is fucked up. Ruka walked in the class and signaled me to follow him. I got up and we walked over to Imai's seat.

"Imai, since you owe me a favor for taking that embarrassing picture, I would like to borrow your seat for me and Natsume to have a conversation." Ruka said calmly with a happy look because of his smartness.

"Okay but I am staying here and listening." She said equally as calm.

"But you can't!" he yelled but only loud enough for us to hear.

"This is my desk so I am going to stay here. It will be like I'm not here anyway." She said still as stoic as ever.

"So what was it about Mikan?" Ruka said, now ignoring Imai because of his anticipation.

"While we were running I said 'Now you are running away from me? Are you sure you aren't being shy?'. At first she didn't answer but then she looked up at me. Like I said before, she looked like a little kid that got separated from his mother. She looked so sad. I don't know why, but it annoys me to see that the quiet new girl can become so sad at a small sentence like that.

"Do you think it has to do with why she wants to be invisible?" Imai said. Ruka looked at her with a confused look.

"I followed her to get the information that I told you before. The minute she got in her room, she started banging her head on the door, yelling at herself for not being invisible like before. I don't know why she wants to be invisible though." She said. Nobody really wanted to be invisible. Why was it that this girl was so different? And why was it that she disturbs me so much? Why does she want to be invisible?

"Why does she want to be invisible and why did she become so sad after such a comment? It wouldn't be offensive to anybody so I don't know why she got so sad. I don't know why, but I have an urge to figure this entire thing out." Ruka said.

"Yes but where would we start?" Imai asked. It was something new for Imai to ask a question.

"Maybe it has something to do with her alice." I said. They nodded.

"We should observe her every move. We can take shifts of some sort. We have to make sure we don't get seen though. Natsume should have the biggest shift because he is her partner. Besides, he is the only special star besides her. They sleep right next to each other. By the way, I saw Ruka's parents and they said that they arranged for us to have free time and bring anyone we want for the spring break next week without objections." Imai said.

"To find out about her, we need to get closer so we should invite her to come. Your mom doesn't take no for an answer when it comes to inviting people places so let's ask her." Imai continued. She and Ruka got up, as well as myself.

"Mikan, I would like to invite you to the Nogi beach house for the spring break next week. Imai and Natsume are gonna be there with us. It is secluded and most girls would kill to come, so would you mind joining us?" Ruka said. She didn't look at us. She kept looking at her book but then shook her head.

"Come on Sakura. You should get to know your classmates. You can't sit there every free day reading a book." Ruka tried to persuade her.

"I-I'm sorry but I'm not like other girls a-and I like reading b-books." She stuttered quietly.

"We just wanna be friends." Ruka convinced.

"I-I don't know." She stuttered. Imai took her book.

"You don't have an option. Ruka's mom does not take no for an answer and we already sent your name to her. Too bad for you because if you don't come then she will call your parents." Imai said before getting interrupted.

"Don't call my mom!" she yelled only loud enough for us to here her. Ruka backed up at the sudden reaction.

"She is a very busy woman and I wouldn't want to bother her because of some stupid beach thing. I will go." She continued.

"We don't need to go shopping because there are clothing and bathing suits at the Nogi beach house waiting for us." Imai said monotonously

Mikan's POV

I saved myself there with the busy mom shit. She works at home on a computer. She has all the time in the world. I need to find an invisibility or healing alice to copy. They can't see the bruises I have. I need to greet Nogi's mother as well so I have to have some courage to talk. Maybe, I should ask sempai during lunch.

Lunch Mikan's POV

This is going to be so hard to explain without losing a friend. I sat at my table after getting my lunch and thought about what to do.

"What's wrong Mikan? You are not paying attention to anything. Gin has been calling your name for like 5 minutes." I heard from Misaki.

"Oh sorry, I am distracted." I said.

"What's on your mind, kohai?" sempai asked me.

"I want to know who has a healing or invisibility alice." I said.

"Subaru has the healing alice. He works in the school hospital. Fujita has the invisibility alice. He is in our class. Why do you want to know?" he answered.

"It would be hard to tell you without losing you as friends. I can't tell you just yet. I just started making friends and it would be like suicide to lose them." I said with a sad look on my face. They looked worried and curious at the same time.

"You want to just tell me. I am the most understanding person on earth when it comes to things that make my friends sad. How about you tell me after classes in the special room? Nobody else is going to be there anyway." Sempai said. I nodded my head. I don't know if I should tell him or not.

After Classes Tsubasa's POV

I got to the special room and waited for 5 minutes before she arrived.

"I'm sorry I took so long." She said.

"It's okay. What was that secret you needed to get off your chest?" I asked calmly.

"Do you promise you will still be my friend after hearing this?" she asked with what seemed to be my friend. I nodded my head.

"Are you sure, because it would be very scary for other people that have alices. I don't want you avoiding me and I hope that you aren't scared of me after this." She said. I nodded my head once more with a determined look on my face.

"I have another alice. It is the steal-copy-erase alice, in other words, the SCE alice. I would never use this against my friends so I hope you are not scared of me. I would be very happy if you didn't tell anybody about this other alice I have. So, are you scared of me? Will you still be my friend?" she said looking up at me. I nodded with my mouth still in an O because of being stunned.

"That is pretty cool." I said to reassure her that I was okay with it. "You said yourself that you wouldn't steal or erase anybody's alice. So, what does that have to do with having a healing or invisibility alice?" I asked.

"Nogi-kun invited me to his beach house for spring break and I have to go or else they will call my mom. I would probably get a whipping if they disturbed her day so I agreed to go with them. Since it is a beach house, I would probably have to wear a bikini. I am going to need to copy an invisibility alice to hide myself while I am healing my bruises from abuse. Do you know anyway I can get close to them? I can copy somebody's alice visibly and invisibly but I would have to hide the fact that I am moving my hands." She said.

"Girls would kill to go to the Nogi beach house." I said.

"I know. That is what they told me." She said. Her voice didn't waver when she talked to the special class. It was soft and smooth.

"That is a lot to think about." I said. She nodded at me, her brown eyes losing hope.

"How about, I introduce you to Fujita and while putting your hands behind your back, you can copy the alice. Subaru's is going to be a little harder. For that one, let's have me fake pass out. Then you will pretend to do some magic trick with your hands but really using your alice." I said. She jumped up with glee. I was really happy to see her out of her quiet and completely soft with only emotion and no energy atmosphere.

"That is great sempai! I love the idea. We should get started soon because the week is almost over. I heard that Mrs. Nogi doesn't take no for an answer." She said. Hearing her talk in such an energetic voice made me jump too, until I thought of an idea.

"I want to pick out the bathing suit you wear." I said with a smirk.

"You can't because the Nogi's are going to provide me and Hotaru with bathing suits. Most likely, Hyuuga already has one there, because they are best friends, and since it is his beach house, Nogi already has one there." She said with a smile.

"Then when you see the bathing suits, pick some out and send me a picture of them from your phone. I will pick from the options you show. Then you take a picture of you in the bathing suit." I said with my smirk still placed on my face.

"Fine, but it will feel very weird." She continued with a cute pout on her face.

"Would you feel more comfortable if Misaki helped me choose?" I asked with a cheesy smile.

"Fine." she said, still pouting. I laughed at how cute the expression was and then she laughed along with me.

"Let's commence with our plans. This is going to be the perfect chance, because Fujita and I decided to go to central town together today. You can pretend to meet us by accident. Then I will pass out from the heat. I know it is a great plan. Is there any other secrets that you wanna get off your chest?" I schemed and asked.

"Besides the fact that I am the only niece of Kiyoko Sakura, the owner of Sexy Sweety, there is nothing else interesting in my life." She said with a finger on her chin as if she was thinking.

"That is Misaki's favorite store. You might want to tell her that secret at least. I think she would understand the other alice thing too." I said knowing a lot about Misaki's favorites.

"We have a problem in the bathing suit plan though. I don't have a cell phone. I can always buy one though." She said.

"Nobody got allowance yet, so you can't buy anything." I said. A special star gets a lot of allowance, but not until the end of the month.

"I already got my card when I transferred so I have no problem." She said with a matter of fact tone.

"You do know that nobody else has an unlimited rabbit card right? People would tackle you for that thing. I would understand why you have one though. You do have the two rarest alices in like the entire world and they are pretty useful.

"So let's commence our plan. Be in front of the sakura tree at 4. You can do whatever you want until then." I said. It was 3 so we had an hour to do whatever we wanted. Mikan went straight to the bus while I picked up Fujita first.


	3. Chapter 3

Mikan's POV At Central Town

I was glad I got that off my chest along with a plan to get the healing and invisibility alice. I headed for Sexy Sweety just to chill out. When I walked in Misaki spotted me right away.

"Hi Mikan. Do you feel better now?" she asked. I nodded my head.

"Sempai tells me this is your favorite store." I said. She nodded her head and I had a large smirk on my face. "I have a surprise for you." I continued. I walked up to Ren-chan.

"Mikan-sama. Welcome back." Ren-chan said with a smile on her face.

"Sama? Since when did you become a sama?" Misaki asked.

"Can I go into the inventory room with my friend today?" I asked.

"Why of course you can. You can do anything you want here. It is practically your home." Ren-chan responded kindly.

"Thank you very much. I will be going now. If you don't mind though, can you tell me when it is 4? I would really appreciate that." I said. She nodded her head and turned around to greet a person that walked in the store.

"What was that all about? How did you get us in here?" Misaki asked me once we got in the inventory room.

"Well…" I said before being interrupted.

"Oh my god, I want that shirt!" she yelled when she spotted a tube top with a sequined M in the middle.

"I'll buy it for you. Anyways, I was saying that I am the only niece of Kiyoko Sakura." I said before getting interrupted again.

"The owner of this business? Oh my god! That means you have access to everything in the store for like free if you want. I have to meet your aunt. I love her designs to the extreme and so does every other girl in this school. I am sorry for interrupting you every time though." She said very, and I mean very, hyped up.

"Yep, the owner of the business is my aunt. We can take that shirt if you want. Look around. And I will tell you the secret that I told sempai before. You have to promise you will be my friend still and not be scared of me, or tell anybody about any of this. That includes the niece of the Sexy Sweety thing." I said. She nodded her head and I filled her in on all the information.

"I am not scared of you in the least, because I know you wouldn't use that alice on anybody. I also understand why you would have to use it so that Hyuuga, Imai, and Nogi won't find out. Don't worry, because I won't tell anyone anything. I swear on my grave of it, no matter what they do to me." Misaki said after I filled her in on all the information.

"Mikan, it is 3:55, in case you need 5 more minutes." I heard Ren say, popping her head in through the door.

"Thank you." I said.

"Misaki, grab anything you want quickly, cuz I need to go and bump into sempai." I said. Misaki jumped all over the place and got a pile of stuff in a matter of seconds. We left immediately after paying for the stuff and went our separate ways at the door. I saw from far away that sempai was talking to the guy under the Sakura tree. I walked up to them.

"Sempai, I didn't know you were here. How are you doing?" I asked naturally.

"Doing good, kohai. This is my friend Fujita. We came out her to just walk around. Fujita, this is my kohai, Sakura Mikan" Sempai said. They both got up and I shook hands with Fujita-san then put them behind my back. I started shifting them around and kept the same natural smile on my face.

"It is nice to meet you Fujita-san." I said. I put my hands in my sweater once the alice stone landed in my hand.

"Isn't it about time for you to go to your oboe lessons, Fujita?" sempai asked.

"You are right. I will see you guys then. It was nice to meet you Sakura-san." Fujita-san said, waving and walking away.

"Did you copy it?" Tsubasa asked urgently.

"Yep, I have it right here." I said, showing him an aqua alice stone.

"Hey, it came out in the form of an alice stone. That is pretty cool." he said grabbing the alice stone and looking at it closely. He handed it back to me and I put it in my pocket.

"We should go by the hospital section of the grounds and I will pretend to pass out there so that you don't have to carry me far." He continued. We took the bus to the hospital section right when it arrived. I put his arm over my shoulder and carried him in.

"He passed out for no reason. Can you please help him?" I said sounding worried and concerned. They took him to a room and Subaru came in shortly after.

"I am Imai Subaru. We give all patients small check ups, so we are just going to check your blood pressure and things like that." Subaru said.

"You are Hotaru's brother! That is very cool." I said softly but sounding a little, very little, excited.

"Do you wanna see a magic trick? I am going to make a marble appear out of no where." I said sounding like a professional entertainer that no matter what, was elegant. I started waving my hands around and then a light green stone was in my hand.

"Ta da!" I said. Sempai clapped and Subaru just raised an eyebrow and gave the check up to sempai.

"I must have passed out from the heat. Thank you Imai-kun." Sempai said, walking out of the room.

"Now I have both of them. Tomorrow is Saturday. I am going to ask Imai when we are leaving. And I am going to buy a phone. I will give you my number tomorrow morning and you give me yours now." I said, outside of the hospital now.

"Okay. Text it to me. I have to go back to central town to pick Misaki up." He said. We said our goodbyes and he walked away. I took the next bus to the dormitories. I walked my way around the campus, looking for her lab. No matter the hours it took me, I was still too shy to ask anybody for directions. Eventually I found it though.

"I-Imai, are you in here?" I asked, walking into the dark lab.

"Who is it?" I heard from a corner. I peered over to see that she was working on an invention.

"I-It is Mikan. I wanted to know when w-we were leaving for the beach house." I said looking slightly down quietly.

"You can call me Hotaru. We are leaving tomorrow." She said not looking away from the invention.

"I will be off buying myself a cell phone." I said walking away.

"Have this one. I got a buy one get one free deal with a good texting plan too, so take it." She said tossing me a phone.

"Thanks." I said just as quietly as before, but with a small smile to show my appreciation. I was happy that I finally had a cell phone. Everyone else in my old school had one and I knew my mother would never spend her money buying me a cell phone which she would have to pay monthly. I texted him at the speed of light and got an instant reply saying thanks.

Next Day Natsume's POV

I waited with Ruka by his limo for the girls in the scorching hot sun. When they arrived, we got in the limo and left right away. We took a boat to the island his beach house was located on and saw a woman jump out of the house once the boat docked.

"Welcome to our beach house." She said as we got off the ship. We walked up to her.

"Who is this?" she asked when she saw Mikan.

"M-My name is Mikan Sakura. It is nice to meet you." She said extending a hand with that angelic smile of hers.

"Oh, sweety, how long has it been since I have seen you?! You have grown so much." Mrs. Nogi said, overjoyed.

"You know her, mom?" Ruka asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Well of course! As you know, Sexy Sweety is one of our company's biggest sponsors. This is Kiyoko Sakura's only niece. I met her when she was just a little girl. I have a picture that I keep in my wallet of her. Hold on." She said fishing for something in her wallet. She pulled out a picture. A short brunette with silky long hair in 2 pigtails appeared next to Mrs. Nogi in the picture with a huge smile on her face.

"Didn't she look so cute?! When Kiyoko wasn't around, she would call me Auntie Mizumi. It was so cute. Can I hug you? I am going to hug you." Mrs. Nogi continued, now hugging Mikan. I looked away cuz it got me a little angry but then I calmed down and looked back at them.

"You guys oughta get out on the beach before it gets dark. Natsume and Ruka, you know where to stay. I will lead you girls to your rooms, which are right next to Natsume's and Ruka's." Mrs. Nogi said. We followed her into the house only because she was going in the same direction and immediately went in and changed.

Mikan's POV

I saw a wall filled with bathing suits. I was like, Holy Fuck! I took out my phone and started taking photos of each individual one to send to sempai. While I was waiting for a reply, I turned myself invisible, so that it would seem like I was in the bathroom. I looked at myself. My bruises. They tell my story. They are a part of me. I hate them, but I don't want to erase them. I-I'm going to keep them. You can call me stupid. But I'm gonna keep them. How can I hide them from everyone else, though? Maybe, I could just make them invisible to others. I can put a shard of the invisibility alice stone in each part of my body. Then, only when I have my guard down will they show. Only when I lose consciousness and such. Yeah, I'll do that. I used my alice to make several copies and put one in each arm, each leg, my chest, and my stomach.

_I think you should put on the first pic you sent me. Misaki thinks the same thing. Don't forget to send a picture of you in the bathing suit._

_-Tsubasa_

I checked which bathing suit he was talking about and dreaded the thought that I made that promise to him. He just had to pick the only bikini on the wall! I put it on quickly. I took a picture of myself and sent it. The reply came really fast this time.

_That is definitely the one. It's Misaki! Tsubasa went to the poddy. I'm gonna play need for speed, and don't worry, he won't see the picture. He is probably gonna make some stupid remark._

_-Tsubasa_

I walked outside and saw the guys and Hotaru standing near the bar.

Natsume's POV

We were waiting for just Mikan this time. How long does it take to change into bathing suit?! I was looking straight at the door when I saw her come out. She was wearing a pink bikini that was an okay size, but getting closer to being small on her. It said HOT on the back in bold red letters. On the front on the left breast, there was a hibiscious flower on it. I turned my face to the side to keep everybody from seeing that I was blushing.

"Mikan looks hot, for you, don't you think?" he said, nudging and making fun of me. Damn, he saw the blush.

She walked up to us slowly, and shyly. In my eyes, she looked like a goddess. I saw her shake and then take out her cell phone. The minute she looked at her screen, she turned red and dropped her phone. We walked up to her. I took her cell phone to see what it was.

"You shouldn't read that! You will get the wrong idea!" she yelled reaching for her phone.

_Mikan, I need to say that you really look hot in that bikini. No, not even hot. Your definition would be sexy. I'll see ya when you get back._

_-Tsubasa_

"What the hell does this mean?!" I yelled after reading it out loud, not knowing how aggravated I sounded. Ruka took the cell phone to look if that was really the message.

"So Mikan has a boyfriend." Ruka said sounding sly.

"No I don't! That is my sempai! He said that I had to send him a picture of me in my bathing suit. I didn't think he would say anything like that! Would you please give me my cell phone back?" she complained, still reaching for her phone. Imai grabbed it and sent the photo to her own phone. That was trouble. Now Imai is going to sell the picture probably.

"Can I please have my cell phone back?! I will take a one way trip back home if you don't give it to me." she said. Imai passed it back to her.

"You shouldn't have read the message out loud Hyuuga." She complained to me. I hated when people that I actually talked to called me by my last name. But, at least she was getting comfortable enough with us to not stutter.

"You didn't stutter!" Ruka yelled, in shock. Mikan was looking down at her feet.

"Drop the formalities and call us by our first names." I said monotonously. She nodded her head and walked towards a towel that was on the floor. She lied down on it and took out a book. I started at her for a while from the water then got back to just talking to Ruka. It was disturbing to see that somebody was at a beach house with a huge beach property, and there was somebody not swimming. I got up and walked towards her. When she noticed the sunlight she had was blocked out, she lowered her book enough for me to see her face.

"Come in the water." I said. She shook her head and went back to her book. I had no choice now. I picked her up bridal style and walked her over to the water. She was squirming around but I had a firm grip on her. When we got to a section that wasn't too deep or shallow, I dropped her in. She noticed a flotation device (the ones that are long and you can lie down on) and swam over to it. She laid down on it.

"She really needs to get in the actual water for more than five seconds." I said to myself out loud.

"You're right." Imai said. We all swam over to her and leaned on the flotation device.

"Come in the water." Imai said. Mikan took one finger and shook it side to side, signaling a no.

"You need to talk more often." I said.

"I don't really socialize with people that I don't know. And, I don't socialize with people like Hyu…" she said before Ruka and I interrupted her.

"Again you didn't stutter!" Ruka yelled.

"I said to drop the formalities a while ago." I said shortly. She sighed.

"I don't socialize with people like Na… Natsu… I can't say it." She said.

"What is so hard about that?" I asked.

"I have never called anybody by their first name before. I call sempai, sempai. I can try saying Imai's name, cuz it would be more comfortable seeing as she is a girl. Dropping formalities is weird for me with a guy because it signals a close relationship and I barely know anything about you. I don't even call the special kids by their first name yet. Why am I telling you this in the first place?" she told us.

"Try saying my name." Imai commanded.

"Hotaru. It is that easy for me when it is a girl companion." Mikan continued.

"Say theirs just like you said my name." Imai commanded again.

"Ru…Ruka and Na… Natsume. There, are you happy now? I will call you by your first names." Mikan said.

"Good, now we are friends. I mean you don't stutter anymore anyway." Ruka said. What is up with him and actually caring that she stutters?!

"Not necessarily. I don't know anything about you guys. My stuttering only stopped probably because I am getting used to talking to you, oddly enough, but I am willing to make more friends." She said switching to a sitting position on the flotation device where she was facing us.

"Well, my alice is animal pheromone. I am a triple star in somatic class. I like animals and talking to my friends. I don't like fan girls that hurdle themselves at Natsume and me." Ruka-pyon said.

"I have the invention alice. I am a triple star in the technical class. I like to take embarrassing pictures of people and sell them. I like to invent things that are useful and don't like fan people either." Hotaru said.

"Fire alice. Special star in dangerous ability class. Hate fan girls and I am heir to Hyuuga corp." I said.

"You are not big on words. I have the nullification alice. I am a special star in special ability class. I am very quiet. I am the niece of Kiyoko Sakura. I don't like people disturbing me or stalking me. I think you know enough about me now. I am going to rest a little." she said leaning back down on the flotation device. I splashed her.

"Why don't you talk a lot or get in the water?" Ruka asked.

"I don't need to tell you that and I don't feel like getting wet." She said but saying the beginning more quietly and the last part plainly.

"Kids, it is getting dark! Come back inside for dinner!" Mrs. Nogi yelled. Mikan got off the flotation device. She was a fast swimmer and had very good form.

In the Beach House Natsume's POV

I still hadn't changed into my pajamas even though it was late. I was wearing a see through shirt with all the buttons undone and some jean shorts up to my knees. I walked out to the balcony I had in my room just to look at the stars. When I opened the door, I immediately heard singing.

**Beautiful Wish Mermaid Melody Pichi Pichi Pitch Sung by Seira in Anime (the small orange one)**

**Dareka no koe ni namae wo yobarete me wo samasu/****I wake up, hearing my name in someone's voice.**

**Aoi nami ni ukabu umi no yurikago de/Floating above the blue waves within the sea's cradle**

**Yume wo miteta no/I dreamt. **

**Kono umi no doko ka de ima arasuu koe ga suru/Somewhere in this sea, someone's speaking in an arguing voice.**

**Naiteru kokoro kara ai wa umare nai /From a crying heart, love can't be born.**

**Kanashimi dake ga afurete shimau/Only sadness overflows.**

***Utsukushi umi no negai no kakera kara/*From the fragments of a beautiful wish of the sea,**

**Umarete yukitai hikari wo daite/There are feelings of wanting to be born, embracing light. **

**Yuuyake ni somaru ORENJI(orange) no umi ni wa/In the orange sea, blending into the sunset **

**Sekai no namida ga nemutteru/the tears of the world sleep.**

**Umarete ku sono sekai ga watashi wo yonde ita...?/ Was the world being born what called me...?**

**Fukai umi no soko de koe wa kikoeteta/At the bottom of the deep sea, I could hear a voice.**

**Donna ni kuraku tsurai basho demo/No matter how dark, or painful place I'm in...**

**Utsukushi umi no negai no kakera kara/From the fragments of a beautiful wish of the sea**

**Umarete yukitai yami wo hiraite/There are feelings of wanting to be born, opening away from the darkness.**

**Asayake ni somaru murasaki no umi ni mo/Also in the purple sea, blending into the morning glow**

**Watashi no negai wa tokete iru/my wishes broke through.**

**Itsuka kanashi arasoi no tane/Some day, the source of all fights and sadness**

**Subete ga kieru sonna hi ga kite/will all vanish. That day will come.**

**Hitotsu no ai wo utaitai...aoi umi no naka de.../ I want to sing with a singular love... in the blue sea...**

**Dareka ga yasashiku namae wo yonde iru/Someone sweetly spoke out my name.**

**Watashi no negai wo shite ita you ni/So they would know of my wish.**

***Utsukushi umi no negai no kakera kara/*From the fragments of a beautiful wish of the sea,**

**Umarete yukitai hikari wo daite/There are feelings of wanting to be born, embracing light.**

**Yuuyake ni somaru ORENJI(orange) no umi ni wa/In the orange sea, blending into the sunset**

**Sekai no namida ga nemutteru/the tears of the world sleep.**

I looked down and saw that Mikan was sitting on the beach floor singing the song. She was wearing a wet bikini and some shorts above the bottom piece. I guess she was swimming.

"You have a great voice." I said to her. She turned around and I saw the blush on her face.

"What are you doing still up?" she asked me turning back to looking at the ocean. With the shine of the ocean's water and moonlight, she looked like even more of a goddess than before. I had to have her and see why she had an inferior complex. Why didn't she talk to anybody?

"I'm not sleepy." I said jumping down from the balcony. It was pretty high, but because I did all those missions, I landed on my feet. I walked over and sat down next to her. I heard a click. At first I ignored it but then I heard it again. I looked to where the click came from and saw Imai taking pictures.

"Imai, don't even think about doing anything with those pictures." I said getting up.

"Stop worrying I am not gonna do anything to it… yet." she said with an evil smirk on her face. Ruka started walking towards us.

"What happened? I heard some noise out here." Ruka asked.

"They were talking and stuff. Mikan was singing. It was the norm." Hotaru said plainly.

"Look at the picture." She continued, showing Ruka the picture.

"You guys look like a couple in this picture." Ruka said. Mikan blushed a huge shade of red and I chuckled.

"You look like you are about to explode." I laughed. She walked away and into the house.

"I haven't seen you laugh in forever." Ruka told me.

"Yeah I know. Don't tell anything about us looking like a couple, because we aren't." I said. I started walking back in the house too, along with Ruka and Imai following. It was time to head to bed.

After All of Spring Break on Saturday Hotaru's POV

Today was a free day, so I took the opportunity to sell pictures of Ruka that I took over the week off. I took a five minute break and looked for Mikan.

"Mikan, why are you so quiet?" I asked.

"How many times do I have to tell people that I am not telling anybody." She said turning to me from her book. She has spent so much time with us now, that she doesn't stutter in the least with us, though she still speaks quietly, stuttering to others. And she still doesn't tell us why she is so quiet.

"If you don't tell me, I will show everybody the picture of yourself and of you and Natsume. I will also sell a cd of your singing. But to spare you, I will not tell anybody who sang it." I said.

"Do whatever you want because I am not telling you anything." She told me. I walked back to my stand and took a box from under it. I laid out cds and put a big poster of her to attract the guys. Immediately they went running over, before I could even get all of the smaller pictures out. I played the song with a radio I had there with me and a lot of customers were drawn in.

"Who is that goddess?!" all of the guys yelled. I smirked at the thought that they wouldn't believe if I told them. Ruka came running over.

"Imai! You are actually selling the picture of Mikan and the one with Natsume!" he yelled. Some of the people looked at her and shook their heads in disbelief.

"No, seriously, who is the goddess?" one guy asked.

"No, seriously, it is Mikan. That was when she was at my beach house for spring break." Ruka said.

"Why did she get to go and we didn't!" most of his fangirls screamed.

"We don't believe you." The guys responded still in disbelief.

"What is going on Ruka?" Hyuuga asked.

"They don't believe that that person is Mikan." Ruka said, pointing at the poster hanging up.

"It is a joke right?" one of the guys asked.

"That is seriously Mikan, man. I'm not lying to you. That is Mikan when she isn't wearing the clothing that she usually wears. And the person singing, that is Mikan too." Hyuuga said.

"Oh my gosh! You people are serious!" they all yelled. They looked over at Mikan.

"Isn't that the picture Mikan sent me last week?" a 17 year old said. Everyone turned around to look at him.

"Tsubasa, you have a younger girlfriend?" they all asked. The people were walking closer and closer with anger in their eyes.

"No, no. Mikan is just my kohai. I made a deal with her that I would pick out her swimsuit if I helped her with something and she would have to send me the pic. I don't know Imai-san got it. Is that a cd of her singing?! I want a copy." The guy named Tsubasa screamed. I passed him a copy of the cd after he handed me $7.50. Business was doing well for the picture of Mikan. I decided to use my laptop to crop Natsume from the original picture and then sell it to his fangirls. I did it in an instant and got immediate female customers. I was a money kind of person.


	4. Chapter 4

Next Day Mikan's POV

I walked to homeroom forgetting that it was Sunday. Narumi was there reading a book.

"Mikan-chan! You should go wait for your mother by the gate. I bet she is dying to see you." Narumi said.

"Okay." I said. I walked away and waited by the gate.

"Mikan!" My mother yelled sweetly. She was flying over to me with her arms wide. When she finally got to me, she checked around her surroundings. It didn't seem like anyone was there so she turned to give me an angry face. She pulled my arm and I knelt down out of pain.

"You are going to get punished right now. Start moving!" she yelled, still wrenching my arm.

Natsume's POV

"Mikan!" a woman yelled sweetly. I saw a woman fly to Mikan with open arms. She looked around, then wrenched Mikan's arm. She pulled her arm and Mikan fell to the floor.

"You are going to get punished right now. Start moving!" she yelled angrily.

"Mom, that hurts!" Mikan said. My eyes went wide. What kind of mother would wrench her daughter's arm like that?

"I don't care if it hurts or not! Start moving!" she yelled. Mikan got up slowly and walked over to the dormitories. I was watching from the trees and as soon as I saw them walk into the dorms, I walked over to Ruka's room. I burst in on a scene I did not want to see. Ruka and Hotaru were making out and Ruka was wide eyed.

"Why did you have to burst in now?! This was the best part!" Ruka yelled.

"1. What happened to the shy Ruka I used to know and 2, I have some important news." I said quickly.

"This better be good Natsume." Ruka told me.

"I saw Mikan's mom completely twist her arm and say she was going to get punished in the dorm. She didn't even care if it hurt!" I yelled. They immediately got up and started running towards me.

We started running down the hall and were stopped by the special kid named Tsubasa.

"What are you guys in such a rush for?" he asked.

"We need to help Mikan with her mom." Ruka said. Then I couldn't move.

"What is going on?" Ruka asked. I looked down and saw that our shadows were being manipulated.

"Why are you doing this? I thought you were her friend?" I said angrily. He was shaking and looking down.

"I promised her that nobody would get involved and I would do anything I could to prevent anybody from knowing about it." He said. He looked up and I saw his eyes getting watery.

"You forced her to do stuff she didn't want to you know?! She had to do things that even you wouldn't understand! You would be scared of her. You would ignore and avoid her. She had all these problems and you didn't even notice! It has been weeks since I found out that she wore long clothing because of all the bruises she had. All of this abuse started when she was 8! It has been seven years of this that she has been dealing with. You call yourself friends and you don't even know anything about her!" he yelled. I was sad that I was supposedly not her friend.

"What did she have to do?" Imai said.

"I can't tell you that either! She bottled every one of her problems inside her! But you wouldn't know even though you are supposedly friends!" he continued yelling. I was kind of hurt hearing that.

"Why should you even care if you are not involved?!" he yelled.

"Maybe because I love her!" I yelled. He looked taken back by the words. He sighed and then let go of our shadows.

"You go and they stay. You better do this right though! I won't forgive you if she just gets hurt more." Shadow said. That was his nickname from now on. I started running off as soon as he finished. I ran up the stairs and straight to the door next to mine that I heard crying from. I busted the door open and saw Mikan's mom wrenching her arm still with a whip at hand. There was broken glass all over the floor.

"Who are you?! I am Yuka sakura." the woman said sweetly and removing her hand from Mikan's arm.

"Cut the crap and hand Mikan over." I said madly.

"Na… Natsume." Mikan said faintly reaching out towards me until collapsing because of pain.

"You bitch!" I yelled to Yuka. I started walking quickly and then she grabbed Mikan's arm again.

"Take another step and she gets it! Now answer the question." She said as Mikan continued wincing in pain.

"I'm her boyfriend." I said.

"Who ever told you that you could get a boyfriend?! You kill the love of my life and then think you can have one of your own!" she yelled furiously at Mikan. She shook her then threw her on the floor. During missions I learned to move quickly so I took the chance to grab her and run back to my spot. My plan was successful and I kneeled down and took her in my arm. She was crying continuously with her hands covering her face. I used my left hand to move her hands away.

"Mikan, it's okay. It's me, Natsume." I said gently. I heard silent footsteps and put up a ring of fire around us. Yuka backed off. She continued crying but her head was now buried in my shirt. I picked her up bridal style and walked out of the door leaving a fire preventing her from getting out. Mikan was still crying on my shirt. I went down the stairs to where Ruka, Shadow, and Imai were still waiting. They ran up to her. And I kneeled down on to the ground.

"Mikan, are you okay?!" Ruka yelled. She kept on crying on my shirt.

"Are you okay, Mikan?" I said gently. She shook her head slowly, still crying. Her sleeves were covered in blood and there were glass pieces stuck in her skin.

"Do you want to be taken to the hospital?" I asked just as gently. She shook her head again.

"Mikan, do what you did before." Shadow said gently. Mikan shook her head.

"They are your friends. You can show them." He continued. She shook her head again.

"Mikan, you can't walk around like this, or in long sleeved clothing. It gets really warm during the summer here." He said. She continued crying in my shirt.

"Ruka, reach into her sweater for a light green stone." He commanded.

"What is it gonna do?" I asked him. I started letting go of her and she just gripped tighter onto my shirt. I smiled a little, seeing as she wanted me to stay with her. Ruka withdrew his hand quickly and handed a small light green stone to Shadow.

"Mikan, take it." He commanded gently. She didn't do anything.

"Mikan use your alice. It is only us here. Your boyfriend, sempai, and two best friends." he said. I looked down at her when he said to use her alice. Ruka and Hotaru were wide-eyed. He started poking her with the alice stone. She stopped crying, now just whimpering, but still held on to my shirt. She pushed his hand away.

"If you don't use your alice then I will take you to see Subaru at the hospital." He said. She shook her head and grabbed the alice stone from his hand. She didn't once look at them. She kept her face buried in my shirt. I saw her put the alice stone in front of her chest and then it merged into her body. I was wide-eyed.

"It's not good enough to just merge it in your body. Actually use it." Shadow said. By now she had stopped crying and whimpering and just left her head on my shirt. I observed as some of the bruises and blood stains faded away and then they stopped at a certain point. I checked and it looked like she had lost consciousness. She didn't get much healed.

"She has the healing alice?" Ruka asked. Shadow shook his head. We took another look at her and saw that more injuries were appearing on her body.

"I thought she was gonna heal them! Instead she just made them invisible to everybody?!" Shadow yelled.

"I thought she didn't have the healing alice. And she didn't say she had the invisibility alice either." Ruka said.

"She has the SCE alice." He said. He was kneeling down now, stroking her hair. I moved his hand and started stroking her hair instead of him.

"Is now really the time to be jealous?" he said. I rolled my eyes at him and looked at her with sad eyes. I heard footsteps. Narumi appeared at the stairwell.

"What happened? I heard yelling." Narumi said. Then his eyes landed on the unconscious body I was holding.

"What happened to Mikan?!" he yelled running over. He scanned his eyes over her and had a worried look on his face.

"Why is there blood and bruises all over her? What happened?" he questioned. I leaned her a little farther out from me so that I could see her face. She appeared to be deep out of consciousness, as in just a splash of water will not wake her up.

"I think this is a good time to take her to the hospital. If Imai-kun heals her she will think she did it." Shadow said. I nodded my head and carried her bridal style to the hospital. We ran to the hospital and ignored all the people staring at her. We didn't have time to wait for the bus.

"Imai-san!" the nurses said lovingly when they saw Imai.

"I need a room now and I need to see my brother." She said seriously and slamming her hand on the counter.

"Room 103 is available!" they yelled, startled. We walked there but at a slight fast pace. We lied her down on the bed and waited.

"Where the fuck is my brother?" she yelled until she saw him walking down the hall slowly.

"Get the fuck in here now!" she yelled at him. He got in the room quickly.

"I want you to heal her before she wakes up." Imai said seriously. Subaru walked over and started healing her.

"What happened to her?" he asked while healing her.

"We can't tell you." Ruka said.

"I can't finish healing her unless I have personal records on what happened to her." Subaru said, stopping.

"We'll tell you later. Just heal her before she wakes up." Imai said. Subaru started again. All of the bruises faded away, along with the blood and she was all healed.

"I need to know now, what happened. I don't want to have to inflict the pain on her again." Subaru said.

"Can we talk in a different room, just in case she wakes up?" Imai asked. Subaru nodded.

"Who witnessed the event or knew about this beforehand?" Subaru asked. Shadow and I raised our hands. Seeing as she was not part of the conversation, walked back to Mikan's side.

"How did you find out about this?" he asked.

"She was spinning around with my friend and her sleeve pulled up a bit. There was a whole lot more bruises than she has now but she told me everything once I found out. She has been abused by her mother ever since she was 8 because her father died and she thought it was her fault. When she was invited to Ruka's beach house, she healed herself so that they wouldn't suspect anything." Shadow said.

"I found out today when I saw her mom wrenching her arm and saying that she was going to get punishment even though Mikan told her it hurt." I said.

"How was she able to heal herself? I have her registered here as having the nullification alice officially." Subaru asked.

"She has an unofficial alice called the SCE alice. SCE stands for steal-copy-erase. You remember when I came here and she performed a magic trick and a light green stone appeared. That light green stone was a copy of your alice stone." Shadow said.

"SCE is not listed under her alices. Is that why she is a special star?" Subaru asked. Shadow nodded.

"She is waking up." I heard Imai say. I ran out of the office that was in the room and ran to Mikan's side.

"Mikan, are you okay?" I asked, brushing the bangs away from her face. She slowly tried to sit up but eventually just ended up back in her original position.

"You are too weak from the blood loss." I said stroking her hair. Her eyes were starting to flutter closed again, but she was fighting it.

"Don't worry about anything, just rest." I said. She closed her eyes and fell asleep right away.

"What happened to the mother and what was her name?" Subaru asked.

"I think she is still stuck in Mikan's room and her name was Yuka Sakura." I said.

"We should tell the high school principal about this." Narumi said.

"Why does he have to know this?" I asked.

"The high school principal is Mikan's uncle." He said picking up the phone. After a few seconds of talking to the principal, he turned back to Mikan. Seconds later, the principal arrived in the room.

"Is she okay?" he asked with great concern in his voice. I nodded and he rushed over to her.

"Thank you, Natsume." I heard her say in her sleep.

"Who is Natsume?" the principal asked. I raised my hand.

"Oh, you are that kid in the dangerous ability class with the fire alice. What did you do to her?" he asked staring me straight in the eyes.

"I saved her from her abusive mother. She is still trapped in the room, just so you know." I said.

"What are you to her?" he asked me.

"What if I am her boyfriend?" I asked him. I heard a yawn and saw Mikan waking up.

"What're you doing here, high school principal?" she asked.

"I am your uncle." He said shortly.

"Mikan, is this your boyfriend?" he asked anxiously.

"What if he is?" she said in a teasing tone.

"I never gave permission for you to have a boyfriend!" he said.

"Mikan, will you be my girlfriend?" I asked gently.

"Okay. Come here and give me a hug." She said. I gave her more than expected. I walked over to the other side of the bed. She had her arms wide open but as I leaned my face closer I pulled her arms down. She seemed confused at first but then I placed my lips on hers. For one second she seemed in shock but then she responded. She pulled my head slightly closer to her. She wrapped her arms around my neck and raked her fingers through my hair. Since she was lying down, I couldn't wrap my arms around her waist, so I just used them to keep me up. We both ran out of breath after a few minutes and separated. I chuckled and looked over to the high school principal. His eyes were wide and Shadow's jaw was all the way down to the floor. Mikan giggled at their expressions.

Next Day Mikan's POV

I walked into homeroom with Natsume in some capris, a tube top, earrings, and high heeled sandals. All the stares were uncomfortable so I leaned closer to Natsume.

"Is it true that they are dating and that is Mikan?" some people whispered. I sat in my seat next to Natsume.

"Who are you and what are you doing with Natsume." Luna asked with her arms crossed.

"First, if you would like a reminder of who sits next to him during class it is me, Mikan. And second of all, he is my boyfriend, so back off bitch!" I said out loud. She looked taken back for a second and I had a smirk on my face.

"Well… well then prove it." She said stuttering. I turned to face him and kissed him full on with tongue and everything, making it very evident to the bitch in front of me.

"Okay, you can stop now!" she yelled. I smirked and licked my lips with my tongue seductively. Natsume just smirked at me.

"Mikan, why did I see Natsume rushing you to the hospital yesterday?" Anna asked.

"I got injured." I said shortly.

"How did you do that?" Nonoko asked me. I was a whole lot more confident than before.

"Well, ever since I was 8, my mother abused me, and that is why I wore long sleeved clothing. I didn't have a skin disease. And I wasn't a prostitute, like you guys said. This time she hurt me because I didn't tell her that I was going to a beach house so she was mad that she wasted her time on me. Natsume found out and then he saved me and then he rushed me to the hospital because I was in a very bad condition. Oh and by the way, I had my original bruises made invisible before I went to the beach house and just got even more by pure coincidence." I said as if it was nothing. Everyone was wide-eyed.

"Aren't you going to tell the girls your other secret? I mean you told the important ones so what is the difference." Hotaru said. I nodded my head.

"I am the only niece of Kiyoko Sakura, the owner of Sexy Sweety." I said with a smile. They all opened their mouths wide.

"You are lying about all that stuff just to get attention." Luna said in a snobby tone.

"Are you going to tell them about the other other thing?" Ruka said?

"Stop leaving us out." Permy shouted.

"I can't read her mind again." Koko said out loud.

"My alice is nullification. I render all alices harmless to me." I said.

"And no, since I don't trust them, I won't tell them the other other thing." I said. Narumi flew into the room.

"Mikan, your uncle wants to see you about something. Today is a free day." Narumi said flying into the room.

"Who is your uncle? Today is not a visitor's day." Mochiage asked.

"My uncle doesn't have to worry about visitor's day. He is the high school principal." I said getting up. I leaned over my part of the desk and gave Natsume a quick peck on the lips. Before I left, I felt his arm grab my wrist and pull me towards him. My lips landed on his and I took 5 minutes just making out with him, which was until I ran out of breath.

"Where did that come from? I already gave you a peck on the lips." I said.

"A peck is not gonna cut it for me. You are mine and I need to show you that. I took your first kiss anyway." He teased. I walked away. My uncle was talking to me about not sleeping with guys and things like that. I walked to homeroom after the lecture.

"What did your uncle want to tell you about?" Natsume asked me.

"You don't want to know, trust me." I said. He shrugged it off.

"Wanna make out at the sakura tree?" he asked.

"Sure." I said grabbing his hand and walking out of the room. Our relationship was great after that. I was glad about everything that happened. Even though I could have gone without the abuse, it was what brought my inferior complex and protective and possessive boyfriend.


End file.
